fairytailworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Klent Burrow
Captain Burrow 'was the infamous ''RK-4 Rune Knight and commander of the '''Mount Neko base in Northeast Fiore. He is now imprisoned at Lupix Prison due to his crimes against the Neku Tribe. Physical Appearance Klent Burrow is a slim man with glasses and slicked green-and-black hair, though during his fight with Kiva strands fell off onto his face. Burrow first wore a captain's coat with the Rune Knights symbol on the epaulets over a simple white shirt hanging over a pair of black pants reaching down to his knees, and his trademark shoes. He wears round glasses that tends to always slip off. During the years he stayed at Mount Neko, he wore a black suit with two golden ornaments on it over a white shirt with a curious collar, with spiral-like protrusions on the edges, and a standard black tie. He also sports striped shoes. Personality In general, Burrows's intelligence is of the highest caliber making him a very arrogant man to the point where he believes his research stands above all morality going as far as eliminating the entire Neku Tribe for experimentation. Burrow seems to be very proud of his plans, which had never failed before including the Lizardmen's attack on Amegan. Burrow is also upsessed with progress and science and no amount of morality or humaness stands above it. He is also bery arrogant and confident in his abilities but is not above having his work done for him. Story It is revealed that 14 years ago Captain Burrow created a magic known as Take Over- Ressurection which could merge two living beings into one, he chose to merg his soldiers with the unwilling Neku Tribe commiting complete Genocide. It is also known that he tried several experiments previous to this and even tested them by sending mutated Lizardmen into Amegan, causing its downfall. At the end of the battle he faced his underling Kisuke Crimoire who discovered Burrows motives. It is unknown how most of the battle went but Burrow was eventually on the brink of defeat due to Kisuke's overwelming spirit which made him a true prodigy. Backed against the wall Kisuke uses one of his Seith (Souls) to whipe Kisuke's memory and cut him down. Burrow was then able to whipe out the rest of the Neku Tribe and seize Neko Mountain for the next 14 years. Burrow appeared in a cave close to Vile Mountain where he was revealed to be holding several scientists hostage in an attempt to build a magic item. He plans were nearly thwarted by Two Wizards from "The End", he then used his Weretiger Minions to attack and subdue the Wizards allowing the Scientists to escape. ]]His past was discovered by a group of Wizards who were informed by the scientists he had held captive. These Wizards held a five man assault on Mount Neko. Burrow's werecats were defeated by these Wizards focing himself to step in, he battled feriouciously as he cut down a number of there wizards. The others stood tall and injured Burrow forcing him to inject himself with his Weretiger DNA causing him to mutate into a powerful beast. He was able to defeat the other wizards except for Kiva, who stood tall and wore down Burrow's effectivness as his drug drastically wore down and Burrow was defeated. Burrow was then arrested by Kisuke Crimoire and outside Rune Knights being sent to Lupix Prison. Equipment Cat Claws: Burrow's trademark furred gloves with full-length katana blades at the end of each finger. He combines these large iron claws with his impressive speed to indiscriminately slash everyone in his vicinity to death at random depths of cuts. Burrow often pushes his glasses up on his nose with the palm of his hand, a technique he has used since his days as an infantry Rune Knight, straightening them with the fingers would be impossible when the Cat Claws are worn. Skills and Abilities Immense Agility: Burrow is known for his quick speed and his technique known as the stealth foot. This technique was created and used to completley hide Burrows steps both visualy and acousticly by moving quickly enough to mask both simultaniously.He also posess instantanious reflexes as he's able to easily dodge and counter multiple incoming attacks. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: All of Burrows fighting tactics rely on his speed and attack power at close range. Burrow has proven himself to be able to take on a village of Weretigers who were breaded for hunting and battle, even being able to best their ace Lionel who is now a celestial spirit. *'Great Strength': Burrow has showcased impressive strength in the past as he is able to shatter the ground with the use of his Claws aswell as possessing deadly slashing strength. Immense Endurance: Burrow possess impresive endurance as he is always moving around and attacking during his fights without showing any fatigue. *'Great Magic Energy': Burrow has been proven to possess a great amount of Magic Energy as he is able to use several spells consecutivley. Weaknesses Low Durability: Though Burrow posses a great amount of physical and magical energy able to battle on. Burrow has very low damage resistance due to his slim build made for attacking and retreating. Burrow will always deliver quick but lethal attacks and retreat before being counter attacked. Burrow also always looks to dodge his attacks rather then block them, as he can not take many hits shown when he is forced into a corner by Leo after a single attack. When Burrow became a Weretiger and lost his sense of battle tactics he fought Kiva head on and was defeated due to his lack of durability after being hit with several attacks. Magic Seith Magic: Burrow began gathering lingering souls and sealing them into his cat claws to enhance the cutting powers of his blades. He uses different animal spirits in use of different techniques to enhance his power, range and effectivness. *'Panther Paw': Burrow uses the spirit of a panther and sends it into the air, the panther spirit roars and ricochets small attacks used by Burrow causing a rain of shard like attacks to slash down apon the opponent dealing many small cuts. *'Tiger Tangle': Burrow silent steps past his opponent while slashing his claws inward quickly with the combined strength of a Tiger Spirit to quickly cut down one or several opponents. *'Wondering Werecat': Burrow slashes his claws sending out a wave with enhanced cutting power to carve into the opponent from long range. *'Lions Leap': Burrow uses the strong legs of a Lion Soul to leap high into the air far above that of even Werecats. *'Light Liger': Burrow uses a the combined spirit of a Lion and a Tiger to cover the quick movement of his feet, enhancing his silent steps. Category:NPC Category:Rune Knight